El calor del amor
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Gelius se encuentra con una chica que siempre ha considerado su enemiga, la Metepatas, que nunca había fallado, pero para el lo era. Aunque por un extraño misterio ahora ella ha echo que el no pueda parar de pensar en ella de otra forma, ese accidente entre los dos y ese gran problema. Que pasaría entre ellos? Estarán juntos al final o no? Se interpondrá alguien entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos estoy aquí con una nueva historia, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Es un Gelius o Ice y Caty o Hitomi. Espero que os guste.**

**Utilizaré los nombres: ****Gelius en vez de Ice. ****Lavana en vez de: Keino. ****Silvano en vez de: Deser. ****Silvio en vez de: Dazzle. ****Ritmi en vez de: Rizumi. ****Profesor Gobios en vez de: Profesor Shinbara. ****Óseo en vez de: Mirakado. ****Adulio en vez de: Wheeler. ****Presidente Bruno Haz o Albo Haz en vez de: Black Hole ****Presidenta Edna en vez de: ****Presidenta Sasako. ****Sete en vez de: Seven. ****Isaac en vez de: Brook Iori. ****Ribero en vez de: . ****Hilario en vez de: ****Keramu. ****Elisa en vez de: Elaine y Gasofo en vez de: Ollie.**

* * *

**Primera Fase: Negación**

Recordó todos los detalles de aquella chiquilla. Sus ojos azules grisáceos, su rostro no muy blanco, esa sonrisa y esa decisión en su rostro. Su cabello amarrado en dos coletas bien puestos dándole un aire infantil. Aunque no lo era. Era toda una mujer, su cuerpo contorneado y delgado, debido a la cantidad de ejercicio físico que hacía, a pesar de que siempre comía mucho y a prisa para poder comer más, era imposible que engordase. Los kilómetros y kilómetros que hacía para proteger a la ciudad de él y sus subordinados. Era increíble, simplemente increíble. Soportaba los estúpidos deseos egoístas de la gente y traía Pokémon sin rechistar, ayudaba a los demás para no recibir nada a cambio. Tan dulce, tan sensual y tan buena.

¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Ella era una simple niña estúpida que solo se entrometía en sus planes, y él debía pararle los pies.

Gelius avanzo hacia la fortaleza donde su jefe le esperaba.

-Gelius, te mando una misión- dijo el presidente Bruno Haz.

Gelius miro decidido a su jefe, estaba dispuesto ha hacer de esa misión la mejor, asintió como aceptando la misión.

-Bien, debes mirar a ver si esta en esta época, Celebi el Pokémon viaja tiempo- hablo el presidente de ALTRUS S.A.

-De acuerdo- afirmo Gelius con una gotita de esperanza de no encontrarse con Katy, pero siendo una de las mejores Top Rangers de Almia, seguramente la vería por todos lados, seguramente ya estaba investigando como ellos. -¿Y donde se encuentra el Pokémon, según los rumores?- pregunto Gelius mirando a su jefe.

-En el bosque Vento- respondió simplemente para darse la vuelta -Puedes irte- respondió simplemente. Gelius obedeció su jefe tenía muy mal humor y no deseaba cabrearlo. Suspiro y se encaminó escaleras abajo, los reclutas comenzaron a seguirlo, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase para distraer a los Ranger de la base Ventópolis, caminó a fuera de la base y miro a los reclutas.

Tan ineptos, no podían ni parar a un Ranger local, por eso el no estaba contento con el servicio. Entendía que no pudiesen con un Top Ranger, ¿pero con uno local?

-Bien. Yo me voy ya, id viniendo y cubrid todo el bosque lento mientras yo me acerco a las profundidades- respondió cortante el peliazul.

**~0~0~**

Suspiró pesadamente, se dirigía a una misión con el charlatán de Sete, que no paraba de alardear sobre su increíble racha de victorias y triunfos en las misiones. Odiaba ese lado chulito, sobre todo cuando solo se trataba de impresionarla.

-Bueno, Cat- abrevió su nombre, cosa que no le gusto, así solo la llamaban Silvio y Ritmi.

-Caty- le rectificó al Top Ranger.

-Caty...- dijo cambiando el nombre con una mirada extraña -Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto con galanura, Caty le miro un poco asustada.

-Eh... sí...- respondió de forma pausada con un poco de miedo en su voz por su significado. Ya había salido con Ritmi y Linda a la vez, ella no iba a meterse en medio. Oh, no! Claro que no.

-Pues nunca había conocido a una chica tan guapa como tu... Una rosa que cualquiera envidiaría- respondió extendiendo una rosa roja, del mismo color de su uniforme, aunque Caty sabía el significado de las rosas rojas, AMOR. Caty lo miro de reojo y se empezó a poner nerviosa ¿que iba ha hacer si el intentaba besarla? De pronto como un rayo se le ocurrió un plan perfecto para evadir los besos y hacerse la inocente, dándole a entender que todavía era una niña y no entendía de eso.

-Oh, a juego con mi uniforme!- Respondió con alegría fingida -Impresionante Sete, seguramente quedase bien en el pelo, pero tengo miedo de romperla, así que la dejaré aquí- se agacho y la colocó en el suelo alejado un poco de todo. -La recojo después, venga dividamosnos, tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, ya sabes hay que mirar si es cierto que Celebi el Pokémon viaja tiempo está aquí- Caty salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Sete, aunque Sete sabía que eso había sido un rechazo, posiblemente tuviese sentimientos o por Silvio o por Isaac, el no tenía posibilidades, así que fue por el camino de la derecha intentando buscar y concentrarse en Celebi aunque después de un rechazo no tenía muchos humores.

**~0~0**~

Gelius avanzaba a gran velocidad por el cielo, montado en su Staraptor. La verdad es que estaba esperando a encontrar alguna señal de un pokémon rápido y ágil. Nada. Normal, demasiado verde para su gusto. Mando a su Staraptor que lo dejase en el suelo y esperase ordenes que ya lo llamaría él.

Gelius avanzo por el bosque, cuando el caminó se dividía en dos. Sabía que por el derecho estaba el Ferro Mirador, y que allí mucha gente los vería y Celebi se asustaría, así que opto por el camino de la derecha, pero en ese momento se fijo en una rosa roja.

-Una rosa...- la olió, un dulce aroma, suave con un perfume nunca olido en una flor, era el de Caty. Miro atento la flor, sabía que significaban las rosas rojas. Amor. La furia ardía en ella, no soportaba esa idea, no soportaba que alguien se hubiese declarado a Caty. Un ruidito en el comunicador de su brazo derecho hizo que desviase su mirada a él. Lavana lo llamaba.

-¿Qué?- respondió seco, no tenía humor para juguetear y tontear con Lavana.

-Oye, que soso- se quejo la chica, sabía desde hace mucho que Lavana se moría por sus huesos, pero él ya no estaba interesado en ella, aunque sí, se acostaban varias veces, pero en su mente solo estaba su preciosa Caty, un momento ¿qué acaba de decir? Se pego unas bofetadas y desperto con la voz de Lavana -¿Ya no me llamas nena o qué?- respondió con tono molesto.

-Apresúrate a decir lo que quieres, tengo una misión- se quejo Gelius mirando el comunicador, no podía estar pensando en esa Ranger de tres al cuarto.

-Te llamo por la misión! Imbécil, te quería decir que han detectado dos Top Rangers, la mocosa está por el sendero que estas siguiendo y el top Ranger que tiene un Luxray con él por el de la izquierda, los locales están en la zona sur, donde están los reclutas- dijo la chica.

-Gracias- colgó sin despedirse. La rabia ardía en él, así que ese era el que había regalado la rosa a Caty. Cambio de sendero y se dirigió al izquierdo, ese desgraciado se arrepentiría de haber intentado algo con SU Caty.

Cuando reacciono se paro en seco. El no quería nada de ella, pero por que se sentía tan furioso entonces? Seguramente era porque no le había sentado bien ver que Lavana estaba tanto con Óseo, si posiblemente fuese eso.

Miro los dos senderos, ya no sabía cual coger, por un momento deseo no haber sabido por cual sendero estaban los Rangers, pero por otro se alegraba, quería arreglar los asuntos con el pijo del Luxray.

Miro el izquierdo, se iba a cagar. Nadie, se declaraba así a Caty, seguramente le había dicho que la quería, la había besado de improvisto y ella se habría asustado y habría salido corriendo.

Si esa era la verdad... lo mataría, lo mataría, miro a su Froslass que lo acompañaba.

-¿Que tal una tormenta helada?- pregunto sonriendo.

Su Froslass obedeció y creo con gran maestría una tormenta helada, helando el bosque Vento con esta suerte, podría localizar los Pokémon.

-Staraptor, busca a Celebi- ordeno Gelius y se dirigió sendero derecho, para buscar a ese Ranger.

**~0~0~**

-Correo de voz, correo de voz- sonó la voz de Ritmi en el capturador.

-Caty al habla, ¿sucede algo?- dijo a la par que se frotaba los brazos, empezaba a hacer gran frío, por no hablar de que a su impresión había un poco de nieve. Y eso era raro en Ventópolis siempre hacia buen tiempo.

-Hemos detectado que hay una gran nevada en tu zona, ¿habéis descubierto algo, mi Setecito y tú?-

Caty sintió un escalofrío, sin duda no quería contarle lo de la rosa a Ritmi, pero por otra debía hacerlo. -Sete y yo nos hemos separado para buscar mejor, y si. Yo también noto que hace más frío, seguramente coja un buen resfriado... o una pulmonía.

-No deberíais separaros, la Presidenta Edna me ha dicho que shkjbdjasqbkaswjhqdjhnsqksnk qnskjq- dejo de tener señal y Caty se cago en todo, ahora tenía un recado de Edna, aunque seguramente fuera una pregunta de las suyas, siempre se preocupaba por sus "tesoros" y entonces, le preguntaría y te diría si quieres continuar la misión, pero Caty nunca se rendía.

Siguió caminando rastreando la zona, hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno, el rió estaba congelandose, pero estaba demasiado frío para probar a pasar por el. Miro a su acompañante Pachirisu.

-¿Estas bien, pequeño?- pregunto Caty, Pachirisu temblaba de frío. -Toma mi chaleco- Caty envolvió a su Pokémon con su chaleco, quedando en manga de sisas, se frotó los brazos. -Debemos buscar a Sete...- miró la tormenta de hielo -Esto no me gusta, demasiado hielo... y si le ha pasado algo a Sete...-

Caty siguió andando más rápido preocupada por su compañero.

**~0~0~**

Gelius se topo con el ranger del Luxray al fin, estaba furioso, y la gran tormenta solo le hacía más fuerte.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Gelius sosteniendo la rosa en sus manos, Sete se giro tiritando un poco, sus ojos se fueron a la flor, con la que Gelius jugaba.

-¡¿Que demonios?!- grito furioso aun tiritando -Esa rosa no es tuya, es de Caty-

Caty... claro que sabía que era de Caty. Normal saberlo, tenía aun su dulce olor imprignado, suspiro con superioridad. -Lo sé, por eso he cogido la flor de mi querida Metepatas- se burlo de él.

-Dame esa rosa- exigió Sete con mucho malhumor.

-Pelea- reto con superioridad Gelius. Pero antes de que este último pudiera ordenar a su Froslass atacar, el Ranger de nombre Silvio compañero de Equipo de Caty apareció.

-¡Sete!- grito Silvio mirando alertado al Ranger mayor.

-Que haces aquí Silvio?- pregunto.

-Estela y yo hemos venido a buscaros, la tormenta de nieve es muy fuerte y ninguno de vosotros respondía al capturador, a ti te localizamos, pero hemos perdido la señal de Caty. Estela ha ido a buscarla!- la voz de Silvio estaba asustada y con miedo, temblaba de frío, pero los nervios eran mayores.

Gelius se paralizó su Caty había desaparecido ante todo este embrollo, quería salir corriendo y buscarla. Estaba deseando hacerlo, pero entonces se acordó ella era una simple enemiga y NUNCA, podrían estar juntos.

Apretó sus puños, hasta que el ruido de un Staraptor hizo que se girase, la chica de pelo verde estaba allí y traía a Caty en brazos.

-Chicos la he encontrado, es hora de salir de aquí!- respondió Estela, echo una mirada a Gelius. -La Ranger Ariadna- dijo con cierto mal humor -Traera unos pokémon de fuego para eliminar la tormenta, así que ya da igual, al parecer Celebi, no está asi que, no perdamos el tiempo, Caty tiene el pulso muy bajo!- Dicho esto Estela salió volando hacía la unión Ranger, Sete se subió al Staraptor de Silvio, todos los Rangers se fueron.

Gelius apretó la rosa, contra sus dedos, provocando un corte, debido a sus espinas, estaba furioso consigo mismo, Caty había resultado dañada en un ataque de furia de él, observo la rosa y la pisoteo.

-Staraptor, llévame a cerca de la unión- dijo Gelius a grito pelado, saliendo de aquel bosque helado.

Su intención era colarse en la habitación de Caty como muchas veces había echo solo para molestarla. Pero esta vez, sería de disculpa.

**~0~0~**

Despertó en su cuarto y miro a ambos lados, su habitación en la Unión Ranger. Estornudo fuertemente.

-AAAATCHÍÍÍÍÍS!-

-Salud- La voz suave pero intensa a sus oídos, se giro a verlo, Gelius, de nuevo en su habitación, frunció el ceño y colocó las manos en sus caderas, se sentó en pose indio y le miro seriamente.

-No puedes estar aquí- dijo con voz cabreada pero suave.

-Me parece que sí puedo- respondió burlándose de ella.

-No, Gelius, tu no puedes estar en una base del bien- se quejó ella.

-Ah y tu puedes colarte en la nuestra, pero no en la vuestra-

-Yo no me he colado en vuestra base- se defendió Caty.

-El carguero, la plataforma petrolífera- dijo con una sonrisa al salirse con la suya.

-PERO YO NO HE ENTRADO EN TU CUARTO!- se ruborizo Caty tapando su rostro.

-Se que no te molesto, no finjas- se burlo sonriendo. Cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de negarse que no sentía nada, ella era tan... ideal. Perfecta. No hay palabras para describirla.

Al final Gelius terminó riendo ante el rubor de Caty y ella se sumó a él, cuando las risas acabaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Gelius fue acercando su cara para besarla pero en el momento de rozar sus labios, Caty se aparto y comenzó a estornudar ruborizada, Gelius no sabía si lo había echo por no besarlo o por que de verdad tenía un fuerte catarro.

Posiblemente era un rechazo, sabía de los admiradores de la joven y no eran pocos. El tipejo de hoy, Silvio Despitadón y el Profesor Isaac, además el era mayor que ella, tenía 25 años y ella 17, era mucho más mayor. Y esa era una razón, aunque Caty estaba ruborizada y eso podía ser que solo era por el catarro.

-Y a que has venido?- estornudo de nuevo y lo miro, ya con su rostro nada ruborizado -Siempre vienes con motivos, bien sea para fastidiarme o te apetece contarme cosas pero dejarme en lo mejor sobre vuestros planes. Hoy por que es?-

-He venido a pedirte perdón- hablo Gelius con pesar.

Caty puso una cara rara, sin entender el por que, gesto que fue entendido por Gelius.

-Yo he sido quien causo la tormenta de hielo-

Caty le miro con una sonrisa, eso era lo que le parecía encantador, sonreía sin importar que alguien se confundiera, mostraba esa preciosa sonrisa sin importar el que y el donde.

-Ya lo sé, y no debes preocuparte, el uniforme es corto y como no pensé que fueses tu quien haría la misión me deje el térmico aquí, asi que no te culpes-

Por que era así?! Siempre autoculpándose y dejando que no sufrieras, solo echándose a ella misma las culpas, mientras que el culpable fue él, por no pensar en ella, a pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí.

-Porqué?- se pregunto en bajo y se lanzo a ella, quedando encima de ella, el rubor volvió a Caty.

-Ge...Gelius...- dijo ruborizada.

-Porque siempre te esfuerzas por escucharme!? Porqué? Porque no me echas la culpa o me pegas? Desquítate conmigo!- grito esto ultimo, quedándose al fin a gusto, pero aun así, quería escuchar una respuesta -Porque?-

-Desde ese día...-

Gelius abrió los ojos, ese día, ese día. Sabía de que hablaba. Se levanto y extendió las rosas rojas, con una colada azul por el medio.

-Verás, tu siempre vistes rojo al ser Ranger y yo azul, las rosas rojas, significan tu vestuario y la azul, yo. No vayas a pensar mal...

Dicho esto se escapo por la ventana, dejando sola a Caty.

-No vayas a pensar mal...- repitió sus palabras. -Se que no aceptas los sentimientos, ninguna clase de ellos, pero yo he aceptado que eres especial cuando estas conmigo...- resoplo y se apoyo en la pared cerrando lo ojos, Gelius, siempre sería un tempano frío que no podría sobrevivir en un desierto como era ella.

**~0~0~**

Siempre se había negado a sí mismo que ella no significaba nada, pero cuando estaba con ella, todo cambiaba, ella era de él y solo lo miraba a él, siempre sonreía y le escuchaba a pesar de que eran enemigos, las dudas llegaban a su cabeza y la llenaban sin poder aclararse nada de eso.

Suspiro hondo.

-Debería aclararme ya esto...- miro la ventana del cuarto de Caty y salió en su Staraptor. Hoy no lo haría, tendría que alejarse una temporada y descubrir que sentía...

**Final del capítulo, el segundo se llamará Segunda Fase: Deseo.**

**Espero reviews.**

**Y lo sé, es una pareja curiosa y rara, pero es que Gelius es tan mono! *3***

**Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos**

**REVIEWS, y gracias :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, he regresado con otro capítulo. Me gusta esta pareja por lo guapo que era Gelius ;3 Y también porque Caty era la prota y que me gusto esa "pareja" Con la intervención de Silvio, que desde siempre ha competido y ha intentado impresionarla, también está Isaac que si lo miras desde el punto de una chica solo, muestra interés por ella y además ¿que podría ser no? Y Sete es un ligón incluso podría mostrar interes en ella, pero como se sabe según la "wikipedia" que siente algo por Caty. Así que Sete a lo mejor intenta respetarlo.**

**Bueno, también que saldrán Brisa en vez de Summer y Verán en vez de Natsuya.∞**

**Espero que os guste. Comenzamos :)**

* * *

**Segunda Fase: Deseo.**

Gelius observaba como Lavana se contoneaba delante de él con mucha sensualidad, Gelius le echo un ojo y quito su mirada, dos semanas había que no veía a su pequeña Ranger, ¿Su pequeña Ranger? Que había tomado. Se suponía que ya la había olvidado, con suerte la primera semana que había tenido turno él. Había estado enferma y la había evitado, pero la verdad es que ahora se preguntaba cómo estaba. Quería salir corriendo de allí y mirar que hacía, echarle un ojo a su cuarto, poder hablar con ella. Tocar su cuerpo, suave y lento, sin perder detalle de él, el estorboso chaleco sería retirado y él comenzaría a besar cada parte de ella, besaría sus labios, y bajaría a su cuello, jugando con su lengua por encima de su piel, mordiéndolo y besuqueándolo, lentamente retiraría la parte de arriba de su uniforme y observaría sus… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO? Se altero al saber lo que estaba pensando, Caty era una adolescente con un cuerpo impresionante, si un bonito cuerpo… Demonios, otra vez pensaba en ella de forma indecente.

-Cariño!- grito Lavana a su oído un poco enfadada.

-Que quieres?- refunfuño Gelius mirándola de mala manera.

-Que me apetece divertirme, que tal si vamos a tomar algo y…

Sí, y… eso era lo que deseaba ahora, pero no con esa arrogante de Lavana, con Caty. Aunque sabía que ella no aceptaría la proposición. Era demasiado inocente. Sí. Inocente, cosa que lo enloquecía, tan buena y de buen carácter… demasiado um… PERFECTA.

-Lo siento- Contesto seco Gelius. –Tengo que irme- Gelius avanzo hasta el pasillo y sin más que decir, salió dando un portazo.

No le gustaba que Lavana se creyese su dueño, él era libre, y por mucho carácter que tuviera no iba a obligarlo a estar con ella, en ese momento se choco contra Silvano. Que lo miro con una cara seria y fría.

-Hola Gelius- saludo de mal humor.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el lider del trío Sinx.

-Sí, esa Ranger- protesto, tosió y continuo con voz aguda -Caty!- Corto de nuevo la imitación o lo que fuese eso de Caty, y continuo -Me ha machacado y se ha llevado la gema Ambarina- protesto.

-Pero eres idiota!- Se alerto Gelius -Tenías un rehén!- grito mosqueado Gelius, no entendía como el podía ser taan inepto, era uno de los más poderosos del equipo Pocalux.

-Es que esa chica, fue más lista, no capturo a Cresselia, entro y espero un rato en la puerta, desde adentro y luego salió y vio a nuestro helicóptero y nos quito el rehén sin tiempo ni esfuerzo- se lamento.

-Imbécil, lo tengo que hacer yo todo!- se cabreo saliendo por la puerta de mal gesto, no había pensado en Caty, ahora quería vengarse de los Rangers, cuando un recluta torpe choco contra él.

-Que demonios haces?!- grito histérico Gelius.

-Eh, ah lo siento Señor Gelius, es que estaba mirando fotos de graduación- se disculpo el recluta.

-Que fotos?- pregunto serio, la verdad es que lo de graduación... incluso podría estar Caty.

El recluta enseño el album y vio una foto que le llamo la atención, era Caty, su Caty sola con una pose sexy y graciosa, con su sonrisa dulce. A su lado había una flor y algunas chicas atrás de ella, pero ella destacaba al estar delante de todo, en la dedicatoria se fijo en lo que ponía.

_"De la malosa, que se colo en el sótano con Silvio mientras que Óseo hacia investigación, te quiere mucho, Caty, un besito. Seguro que el camino que escojas sera el mejor" _

Se quedo fijamente mirando eso, no podía creerse que ese recluta y Caty fueran amigos -De que la conoces?- señalo la foto de Caty.

-Eh? Ah? Era una de mis amigas en la escuela Ranger, es muy simpática y es muy buena persona, todo el mundo sabía que Silvio estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que solo he podido decirle que la queria como amiga, es muy popular entre los chicos.

Gelius observo a Caty de nuevo, su figura estaba marcada debido a esos yegguins y esa camiseta basica, que llevaba una torera por encima, de verdad que estaba bellísima, su pelo era un poquito más rizo y esas coletas la hacían adorable, sonreía como nunca y parecía dispuesta a arrasar en una pasarela en vez que el mundo Ranger.

-Cual es tu nombre recluta?- pregunto Gelius observandolo.

-Ponce- respondió simplemente.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto Gelius partió de la base, debía buscar a Caty, deseaba besarla, el deseo de quitarle todo lo que estorbase, su cuerpo solo cubierto por ropa interior que seguramente era sexy e infantil al mismo tiempo, una combinación perfecta, sus ojos ya se imaginaban su figura y sus manos ya tenían ganas de tocarla, lentamente se despertó de su ensueño, debía hablar con ella, un simple beso le diría que sentía por ella, posiblemente sea deseo solo, por que sinceramente, tiene un cuerpo increíble.

Se abofeteo, no sabía como podía pensar en eso, además lo único que tenía que hacer era besarla, luego lograría saber que siente, seguramente era deseo, entonces solo la tomaría como suya y luego se le pasarían esos pensamientos y el podría dejarse de sus pensamientos, porque seguramente no estaba enamorado de ella.

**~0~0~**

Como siempre, después de cada misión iba a Portopolis, por una zona, había una playita alejada, aunque tendría que moverse entre las rocas, no le importaba, hay estaría a salvo y sola. Pues su Pachirissu estaba siendo atendido por las enfermeras de la Unión Ranger, el seguía acatarrado por la tormenta imprevisible del otro día, llego a la playa, había gente que disfrutaba del bonito día, se estiro un poco y camino con su bolsa entre las rocas, se subió y movió con agilidad para ir a su hermoso sitio donde nadie la molestaría, nadie... menos Gelius.

Se sentó y coloco sus cosas y no se dio cuenta de su presencia, se quito su camiseta y se quito los pantalones quedando en bikini.

Un silbido la despertó rápidamente y al oír la voz -Vaya, menudo cuerpo- se giro de golpe para ver a Gelius.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA...- pero Gelius le tapó la boca atrapándola entre sus brazos, Caty se ruborizó instántaneamente, pero el cuerpo de Gelius, a pesar de ser el como era un ser frío al que le encantaba el hielo, estaba calentito y la abrazaba de manera dulce, a pesar del brusco gesto.

Se dejo de mover y ambos quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos.

Gelius, la soltó lentamente, un poco mosqueado por tener que hacerlo, pero merecía la pena, la miro de arriba a bajo, buenos pechos, una cintura y cadera perfectas, no muy anchas ni muy delgadas, buenas piernas y buen culo.

-Esta muy sexy- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se ruborizase, se tapo rapidamente con los brazos en un gesto torpe y confuso que le hizo reír.-No seas tímida- sonrió alegre.

Caty se fijó que su sonrisa era muy cálida y dulce, así que dejo de taparse y lo miro a los ojos.

-Que haces aquí Gelius?- pregunto Caty sentándose en la toalla y haciéndole sitio al líder del Snix trío.

-He venido de paseo y te he visto- contesto simplemente.

-Dime la verdad- respondió un poco cabreada, mientras que el peliazul se sentaba en la toalla, se quito el abrigo y la miro directa a los ojos, cosa que hizo que a Caty se le acabará la respiración.

-Bien, te buscaba- respondió suspirando.

-Porque?-

Gelius la miro confuso, como si con la mirada le indicase "es que no querías verme?" cosa que hizo que Caty se ruborizase un poco más.

-Es que después de lo de la otra semana, no esperaba verte...- respondió agachando la cabeza con suma tristeza -Se que no soy tan buena como otras y eso, pero... no sabes lo que significo ese día...- respondió susurrando. Cosa que Gelius oyó, se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, su boca quería articular las palabras "yo también pienso que fue especial, porque te quiero Caty" pero no lo hizo, le toco el hombro, haciendo que esta girase a verlo.

Caty lo miraba un poco ruborizada por la cercanía, la beso rápidamente con un casto beso y aparto la mirada, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos después de esa extraña acción. Caty sentía su corazón a mil, su corazón seguramente queria salir de su pecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le toco el brazo, haciendo que la mirase de reojo un poco ruborizado, la chica tomo su barbilla obligándole a mirarla, cosa que funciono, pero en el último instante cuando Gelius iba a retirar las manos de la chica de su cara, esta le beso con pasión, mordiendo sus labios para entrar en su boca, ella sentía dudas, Silvio y Gelius. Cual de los dos?

Y Gelius solo correspondía sintiendo que nunca había amado tanto las playas, coloco sus manos en la cadera de Caty y siguió besándola. Mientras que ordenaba sus sentimientos descubriendo que era lo que sentía por ella.

**Como ha quedado?**

**Gelaty: Gelius x Caty ! :D**

**Bueno es todo por hoy! Un besito a todos.**

**Dejenme reviews porfavor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo de mi fic de 10 capítulos o así... Bueno, empezemos de una buena vez que ya tardo... JAJAJJA.**

**EMPECEMOOOOS!**

* * *

**Tercera Fase: Confusión y Claridad**

Caty no sabía si sentirse feliz por aquel beso, si triste, Silvio y ella recorrían las ruinas con absoluto silencio, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y entablar una conversación.

Cosa estúpida.

¿Que porque? Evidente. Gelius y él estaban en su mente, bueno para Caty principalmente era Gelius, y normal, se habían besado durante tres horas, continuo, cuando cortaban para respirar, se miraban durante unos momentos, pero luego se acercaban y volvían a besarse, algo que parecía querer durar eternamente.

Mientras que recorrían el extenso pasillo, Silvio la dirigía, pero para sorpresa de Caty, Silvio freno su marcha, haciendo que Caty chocase violentamente contra Silvio, mientras que Silvio, trataba de agarrarla, antes de que cayese, la sujeto como pudo, con un raro gesto.

-Lo siento- dijo ruborizado, la cercanía entre los dos, estaba presente, muy presente, demasiado entre ellos había poco espacio y sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, ambos permanecieron en esa pose sin moverse, mientras que los ojos furiosos de Gelius observaban la escena.

Caty, suspiro entre sus brazos, no se sentía igual. Pero igual se sentía un poco incómoda y nerviosa.

-Sil/Cat...-

-Perdón, perdón, habla tú- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Caty rió nerviosamente.

-Habla tú-

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Porque te paraste?- medio rió.

-No mucho... es que quería decirte...- trago saliva -Algo...-

-¿Algo?- pregunto confusa Caty.

-Sí... quiero decirte que yo estoy...-

Las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar, endemoniadas con sonido, cortando la comunicación entre los dos Rangers.

-Caty, si nos pillan nos echan o nos harán lo peor, corre- Silvio echo a correr, buscando un escondite, Caty le seguía hasta que un saliente en la pared hizo una sonrisa en su rostro, -Silvi...-

Una mano tapo su boca y la llevo al saliente.

-Caty he encontrado un sitio... ¿Caty?-

Silvio miro en todas las direcciones, quizás ella había corrido a buscar su refugio, ahora lucharían separados, Sete, Estela, él y Caty se encontrarían tarde o temprano.

**~0~0~**

Caty observó a los reclutas pasar por cerca de ella, y también oyó el llamado de Silvio, pero aquella mano sujetaba su boca impidiéndole gritarle donde estaba, solo podía refunfuñar, se rindió y dejo de moverse, la habían capturado. La mano soltó su boca, la voz de los reclutas taparía su llamado, no convenía que gritase... la pillarían más.

Agarro sus manos y tiro de ella, hacia sabe dios donde, no se opuso, en cualquier momento se soltaría y atacaría, donde no hubiese reclutas, que sería algo malo... malo PORQUE, estaba en una maldita base de los Pocalux.

No vio su rostro, la llevaba agarrada de forma que no le viese, cuando pareció detenerse, Caty lo vio claro, atacó, estampando a su agresor contra la pared, pero al ver su rostro.

-Que desagradecida- refunfuño.

Caty se ruborizó, pero no le soltó.

-Gelius, tú me has echo perder a Silvio- le echo en cara la joven ranger.

-De nada, ha sido un placer salvarte, Metepatas-

-ME SACAS DE QUICIO A VECES-

-Pero te gusta que lo haga, o me equivoco- dijo acercándose más a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar a la pared.

-Em... yo... esto...

-Shh...-

Un beso fue plantado en sus labios, que temblaban de nerviosismo, a Gelius le encantaba ser el que la dominará. Había aclarado sus sentimientos, y sabía que ahora que conseguía besarla, no permitiría que NADIE, pero NADIE, la besase, solo él sería el dueño de sus besos.

Cuando el beso empezó a ser correspondido, Gelius sonrió contra sus labios.

-Ven a mi cuarto, nadie nos interrumpirá hay-

Un escalofrío recubrió a Caty al escuchar lo de su cuarto y que nadie los interrumpiría, los nervios volvieron a ella, si por estar con él a solas no había problemas, pero estaba nerviosa por no estar a la altura de sus expectativas, de las de Gelius vamos...

En ese momento la confusión se fue, ni siquiera Silvio la hacía sentirse tan... en las nubes y tan feliz por verlo a él, estaba claro o dudaba? Estaba claro que ella lo amaba, sin duda. Silvio solo la hacia sentir... rara, extraña, tal vez por que él estaba enamorado, que eso se veía a simple vista.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, observo la habitación, las paredes estaban pintada de un tono azul claro, muy relajante. Había un escritorio con un ordenador y un montón de libros abiertos en él. La silla, extrañamente era negra, no azul. Cosa que sorprendió a la chica, igual que la cama, que era grande, tapada y cubierta por un edredón de color rojo y amarillo, su armario cerrado, impidiendo la visión y la mesita de noche en la cual tenía un capturador, osea su minirremo. También estaba la estantería con los libros y una foto suya... espera. ¿Una foto suya?

Se acercó para verla, y Gelius no se lo impidió, es más sonrió y se sentó en la silla negra del escritorio y espero a que la mirase.

Caty la observó, hay estaba ella, en sus tiempos de estudiante, la sostuvo en sus manos y lo miró de nuevo, él seguía sonriendo. Caty suspiró, sorprendida por el echo. Y la dejo en sus sitio. Miro los títulos de los libros y vio uno que le intereso, sonrió y cogió el libro. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el álbum de fotos.

-Hey, ¿que haces?-

Caty se rió y miró las fotos, sentada en sus piernas, Gelius resoplo y la abrazo de la cintura, con la mano que no pasaba las páginas, Caty, agarro las de Gelius, era un bonito sueño.

-Está me gusta, es reciente- dijo señalando la foto.

Gelius se acercó, era él hace dos días, se la habían sacado para renovar la identificación, y de paso había pedido una grande.

-Sí, hace dos días, para el carné de identidad.- dijo el chico mirando a Caty.

-Pues me la quedo-

-¿Como?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Tu tienes una foto mía, eso es injusto- protesto la chica de las coletas, posicionándose delante de él, poniendo las manos en su cadera con gesto de molestia.

Gelius rió -Cógela entonces Metepatas-

-Me llamo Caty- repitió furiosa.

Sabía como se llamaba, es más le encantaba pensar en su nombre, el simple echo de hacerlo, le sacaba una gran sonrisa, solo por el echo de que era su nombre.

-Lo sé, pero esa cara que pones cuando te lo llamo es adorable- dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la joven.

Caty se ruborizó y se arrodillo ante él, rodeando su cuello.

-Y tu también, cuando sonríes, cuando pierdes, cuando te frustras, estas adorable, eres... increíble Gelius... por eso me gustas...- musitó, cuando levanto la vista, vio a Gelius sonreír aun más amplio que antes.

No espero y planto un casto beso en ella, ¿que más daba que fuesen enemigos? Lo importante es que él, la quería, la quería mucho más que a nadie.

-Correo de voz, correo de voz- el capturador de Caty interrumpió el beso, haciendo que Caty se levantase y alejase un poco.

-Aquí Caty, repito, aquí Caty-

-Silvio al habla, Caty ¿donde estas? Sete y Estela están conmigo, no se te ha visto.

-Pues estoy...- miro a Gelius con cara de interrogante, este se levanto y se acercó a ella.

-Cardenal G, cerca de donde se encuentra Óseo- musito a su oído.

-Cerca de Óseo, creo que es el cardenal G- dijo mirando a todas sus direcciones.

-Bien, sigue, nosotros iremos con tu señal- dijo Silvio.

-Estoy investigando un cuarto, creo que es el de Gelius... ya salgo, es por si encuentro algo- dijo nerviosa la Ranger.

-De acuerdo, bien echo, nos vemos- dijo simplemente para cortar Silvio.

Caty suspiró. -Si me quedo más aquí, me pillaran-

-¿Cuando es tu día libre?-

Caty rió, alzo una ceja y lo miró con una cara divertida -No tengo, estas loco, con el día que tengo...-

-PACHI!- Su pachirisu gruñó.

-Ha despertado- musitó -IDIOTA, NO TE PERMITO ESTO- Guiñó un ojo a Gelius que entendió que no se lo decía eso.

De su espalda, el pokémon salió. -Pachi...- gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

-Salgamos de aquí- Caty corrió de la habitación, próximo objetivo Óseo, aunque el que Pachirisu hubiese despertado había arruinado la posibilidad de hacer planes y quedar para hacer algo ellos dos juntos.

**HASTA AQUÍ, espero que os guste muchísimo me he esforzado eh! Nos leemos ^^**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre aquí vengo con un capítulo de este fic IceCastleshipping. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho. ^^**

**A mi me encanta escribirlo, disfruto mucho con esto ^^**

**Podemos comenzar...**

**La letra en cursiva pensamientos.**

* * *

**Fase Cuatro: Desesperación Por Verse.**

Caty sentía mucha felicidad por tener entre sus manos una foto de su querido Gelius, la cogió de nuevo de aquel libro, donde la escondía, la observo y la acarició con afecto. Un suspiro de felicidad salió de entre sus labios.

-Caty-chan- por la puerta paso Brisa, su segunda mejor amiga.

-Brisa- sonrió cerrando de golpe el libro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

Asiento y sonrió dejándole un pequeño sitio en la cama, ya que está un poco desordenado todo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunta Caty mirando a Brisa a los ojos.

-Bueno, es Verán...- resopla Brisa con una pequeña mirada de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Desde que he vuelto de Oblivia, pues me trata raro...

-Quieres que hable con él?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Me harías un favor, solo quiero saber que le pasa...

Asiente, hoy está tan feliz que posiblemente haría favores a todo el mundo, sonríe y se levanta de la cama, da una vuelta completa sobra sus talones y sonríe más guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya verás, ¡yo lo arreglaré!- y corriendo sale de la habitación. Brisa suspira y sonríe, sabía que podía contar con ella...

**~0~0~**

-No lo entiendo...- musita mirando a Silvano. -¿El jefe quiere que descansemos, osea, como unos días libres?- pregunta Gelius extrañado.

-Exacto, eso me ha dicho...- dice Silvano caminando y colocándose a la altura de Lavana.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta la pelirosa. -Son días libres ¡es perfecto!- dice ilusionada.

-No- repite Gelius.

-¿A caso no quieres tener tiempo para ti?- pregunta irritada la chica.

¿Que sí quiere tiempo para él? Por supuesto, para pasarlo con Caty, pero eso no lo va a decir delante de ella. -Sí, pero es extraño que nos den días libres, algo pasa- declara adelantándose más que ellos, cortando la comunicación.

Camina hacía la salida trasera de la base, nadie puede saber que la Sede de ALTRU S.A es la guarida de los Pocalux, así que se cambia de ropa y se arregla escondiendo sus ropas llamativas propias, por un simple vaquero negro y una camiseta azul. con una chaqueta de chandal blanca y azul clara.

Camina por el parque ALTRU, cuando la ve, ve a SU CATY con otro. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, y se acercó a ellos lo máximo posible para oír de que hablaban.

-Es bueno verte tan animada. Tienes que mostrar más esa preciosa sonrisa- dice el Ranger que estaba al lado de Caty.

Gelius deseo acercarse a él y golpearle mil veces la cabeza con algo, pero que se enterase de que Caty era suya! SUYA!

-Gracias Verán-

_Ah, con que así se llama ese fantoche, Verán ya tiene un enemigo mortal._

-Es que ya te hable de Élius- dice Caty sonriente.

-Élius, el chico que te gusta ¿no?- pregunta.

Caty asiente.

_¿Élius? ¿Quién demonios es ese tío? _

-Pues, ayer, nos vimos y me dio una foto de él, quiero decir, aparte de besarnos y eso, es que... no puedo medir con palabras lo que siento por él...

_Un momento... puede que se refiera a mí y me haya inventado un pseudónimo para que no sepan que soy yo..._

-Vaya, me alegro por ti Caty, te lo mereces- Verán sonríe y Caty le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bueno, no te invite a dar una vuelta para esto- le dice seria.

-¿UH?-

_Esa es mi Caty... _

-¡¿QUE TE PASA CON BRISA!?- Le grita levantándose y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Eh?- alza una ceja extrañado. -¿Que quieres decir con que me pasa? A mi no me pasa nada-

-Brisa cree que sí, dice que estas raro- espeta la bomba Caty.

-Buf, es un poco incómodo, regreso de Oblivia, donde todos nos llamaban parejita, pero bueno, no me pasa nada, es raro, pero sigo como siempre con ella-

-PORQUE NO LE DICES QUE TE GUSTA! A ella también le gustas!

-No es tan fácil-

-ARGH! Podéis mantenerlo en secreto, o dejarlo para cuando venzamos al Pocalux, pero al menos dile lo que sientes, los dos hacéis una bonita pareja.

Verán se levanta y sonríe abrazando a Caty.

-Gracias, necesitaba oír algo así, por lo menos que le gusto tanto como ella me gusta a mí, que digo, eso es imposible, pero al menos se que me quiere!- Da un salto y se separa. -TE VEO EN LA UNIÓN!-

Caty sonríe. -Trabajo menos!

Comienza a caminar, pero Gelius la sigue, va al Bosque Vento, en un momento dado Gelius corre un poco y la alcanza y sobrepasa, apoyándose en un árbol, Caty va distraída y no se percata de su presencia, con un comentario llama su atención, tal como quería.

-¿Buscas a Élius?-

Caty se gira bruscamente mirándolo a los ojos ruborizada.

-Como sabes tu eso?!- chilla un poco.

-Te oí con ese tal Verán- dice con un poco de ira en la voz.

-¿Eso son celos?- se ríe y rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

-Nah...- dice sonriendo para acercarla a él y besarla intensamente, cuando se dirigía a sus labios...

-¡Caty!- Los dos se quedan quietos ante la situación, es Ritmi, no puede ser, Ritmi los ha pillado. Pero no solo eso, en la peor posición, abrazándose, Caty no opone resistencia que excusa pondrán ahora.

-¡¿CATY?!- Ritmi está sorprendida, sus ojos están realmente abiertos.

-Ritmi... esto no es lo que parece...- comienza a explicarse Caty.

Cruza sus brazos cabreada y frunce el ceño.

-Ritmi, por favor déjame explicarte...- comienza de nuevo Caty.

Gelius permanece callado un poco molesto por la interrupción. Pero se calla y reprime las ganas de hablar y fastidiarla con Caty.

-COMO QUE EXPLICARME! ¿Explicarme que sales con un miembro de alto rango del equipo Pocalux y no me lo has dicho?-

-Anda... jaja... si era lo que parecía...- dice nerviosa Caty.

-¡Me ha parecido mal que no me lo hayas contado! Podías confiar en mí ¿sabes?-

-Oye, Gelius me gusta es un buen chi... ¿QUÉ?- grita sorprendida Caty al oír esto.

-Caty, el amor es un sentimiento que viene y actúa sin que podamos controlarlo, ¡si te gusta por mí no hay problema!- Sonríe y la abraza.

Gelius está atónito, esa chica rubia es rara...

-PERO CUÉNTAMELO CUANDO LLEGUES A LA UNIÓN-

Caty también parecía no reaccionar

-Bueno, te veo en la unión, diré que estás patrullando.

-¿Porque me buscabas..?- pregunta luego de despertar.

-Oh, es que, me apetecía salir con mi mejor amiga, pero os dejo, ¡pásalo bien! Y TU AZULITO TRÁTALA BIEN O TE ROMPO LOS HUESOS-

Dicho esto la chica giro sobre sus talones y se va del Bosque, dejando solos a Caty y Gelius.

-Tienes unos amigos muy raros- espeta Gelius.

-Calla, por lo menos no dirá nada...- resopla.

-Cierto... una pequeña ventaja...- suspira y la besa en la mejilla -Vamos a un lugar seguro-

La agarra de la mano y sale corriendo con Caty detrás de él.

**~0~0~**

-Me han dado días libres- responde sentándose al lado de Caty.

-¿En serio? Eso es raro-

-Alguien que piensa como yo, menos mal- resopla aliviado, y Caty no puede evitar reír.

Gelius sonríe, le encanta su risa, es melodiosa, bueno, le gusta ella.

-Quería verte...- la agarra con una mano y la tira al suelo suavemente, quedando acostada mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Y tu Pachirisu?- pregunta Gelius acariciando su cara suavemente.

-En la unión, descansando. Ayer dio un calambrazo a una máquina y se quedo echo polvo...

-¿Máquina?-

-Una del equipo Pocalux, ¿los conoces? Esos villanos que me impiden estar con mi chico, Élius-

Gelius ríe a carcajada pura.

-Pues dile a ese tal Élius que yo te amo más que él-

-Creo que ya lo sabe...-

Se acerca y lo besa profundamente, mientras que él la junta contra él. Quiere tenerla cerca, la echaba tanto de menos...

-Caty...- dice cuando ve como se abraza a él.

-Quiero dormir ahora un poco y despertarme contigo... sh...- sus ojos permanecen cerrados, Gelius sonríe y acaricia su cabello.

-Buenas noches Caty... duerme bien, tu felicidad es lo que importa...

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de "El Calor Del Amor" **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! CHI? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro capítulo de este pequeño IceCastleShipping. Espero que os guste mucho. Este capítulo tendrá un poco de todo.**

**¿Traición? Podría decirse que algo. **

**¿Celos? Muchos.**

**¿Problemas? Más de lo que te imaginas.**

**El amor... es complicado.**

* * *

**Fase Cinco: No Quiero Perderte.**

Abrió los ojos algo y se encontró en los brazos de Gelius, sonrió débilmente, había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Acaricie su frente suavemente dormido estaba monisimo durmiendo. Caty sonrió y se acercó a él y se acurruco a su lado.

-Ahora mismo no me movería de tu lado... te necesito...- musita con dulzura.

Gelius no parece despertar, pero si sonríe a sus palabras, quizás no este muy consciente de lo que ha dicho o quizás sueñe algo bonito, lo acaricia mientras duerme

-Tan idiota y tan querido por mi- acarició su frente suavemente y lo beso en los labios, el beso se profundiza, por lo que él está despierto.

El beso siguió profundizándose, mientras que ella sonreía al contacto.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos dulcemente, Gelius la acarició.

-Caty... estás preciosa- dice suavemente.

-Muchas gracias...- se ruboriza y se levanta del suelo, sentandose. Gelius la sigue.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer mañana?-

-Tengo una misión- responde Caty mirando al horizonte.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta curioso.

-Quiero o digo, necesito ir al volcán de Hervia-

-¿Porqué?-

-No lo sé, aun no me han dicho mucho, pero creo que hay algo raro-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Tu que harás?-

-No sé, esperarte-

Caty se ruboriza -¿A mí?- dice con un aumento de rubor mucho más grande que el de antes.

Asiente con una sonrisa.

-Caty... te quiero- dice acercándose a besarla, a punto de unir sus labios, sintieron unos aplausos a sus espaldas.

Gelius y Caty se paralizaron, ante ellos estaba Bruno Haz, Adulio, Silvano y Lavana.

Gelius se levanto y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- grita molesto Gelius.

-Eso debo preguntar yo, Gelius- dice furioso Bruno Haz el presidente de ALTRU S.A.

Caty se sorprende, así que, de eso se trata, la máquina increíble de la que hablaba Isaac debía ser algo de ALTRU.

-Ahora mismo, atrapádlos- ordena Lavana a los reclutas de detrás.

Se acercan a Gelius y a Caty, está empieza a forcejear con unos tres reclutas. Gelius trataba de librarse de algunos.

-Ya me encargo yo- hablo Silvano con superioridad. Haciendo que Gelius se riese.

-Patán- dio un gran golpe a los reclutas que venían a por él alejándolos y tirándolos al suelo, se acercó a Caty y los alejó de ella, Caty se abrazó a Gelius con el ceño fruncido, Gelius sonrió con prepotencia y continuó. -Tú eres el débil, el que huye cuando sabe que perderá, piensas hacerme frente- Gelius dio una risotada. -No os creáis tan fuertes, entre los dos, os venceremos, ¿verdad, Caty?-

Caty se soltó de él y saco su capturador

-Bien, entonces, Lavana y Silvano contra Gelius y los reclutas con Adulio contra Caty- hablo Bruno con desprecio.

Caty comenzó ha capturar a los pokémon, en un momento determinado Gelius acabo y de su bolsillo sacó morfina en una pequeña aguja de geringilla, clavándosela a Caty en el brazo, que la miro horrorizada al sentir la traición del chico que de verdad quería, está cayó al suelo, Bruno sonrió.

-Sabía que no nos traicionarías-

Gelius sonrió con malicia.

-Bien, ¿donde esta la gema?- pregunta Bruno.

-No he descubierto nada, pero creo que esta en alguna parte de Ventopolis- responde Gelius medio sonriendo a su jefe.

-Perfecto, gracias Gelius- responde Lavana encolgándose de él. -Ahora ya eres mio de nuevo-

Este sonrió un poco y miró a Caty tendida en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?- pregunta Silvano mirando a Caty.

-Llevadla a ALTRU, debemos atraer a Isaac con ella y la cría-

Todos asienten y se la llevan.

**~0~0~**

Despertó en una habitación desconocida a sus ojos, estaba atada, intento moverse pero estaba bien sujeta, mordió el labio inferior al recordar que había pasado para que ella estuviese así, Gelius la había traicionado, ella le dio su confianza y el la rompió del todo haciendo que la encerrasen, no la quería que ingenua era. Su capturador sonó e hizo un intento desesperado de coger la llamada, se giro hacia la pared y hizo que el capturador chocase contra la pared del edificio.

-¡CATY! ¡LLEVO LLAMÁNDOTE DESDE HACE DOS DÍAS!-

Caty se muerde el labio nerviosa, que le dice ahora a Ritmi, ella matará a Gelius, bueno es buena idea eso. Le ha roto el corazón y le ha mentido, quizás se lo merezca, lágrimas silenciosas caen de sus labios.

-¿CATY?- Se altera ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿estás bien? ¿porque no has vuelto a la unión? EL PROFESOR GOBIOS ESTÁ QUE HECHA HUMO- exclama la chica con tono de preocupación.

-Estoy en ALTRU S.A. prisionera por el equipo Pocalux, acabo de despertarme ahora, la persona que quiero me ha traicionado y ha roto mi corazón traicionándome, no estoy bien, no puedo moverme así que no puedo volver a la unión y si el profesor Gobios se enfada lo siento, simplemente soy idiota- responde mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin querer detenerse.

-Caty... ¡MANDAREMOS A ALGUIEN! TAMBIÉN SE HAN LLEVADO A ISAAC-

-Vaya, pero que lista la ranger...- musita con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

-LAVANA-

-Se acabo este juego de comunicación.

-¡CATY!- Chilla Ritmi, pachirisu gime por detrás asustado. Y la conexión se pierde, mientras que Lavana rompe el capturador tirándolo hacia la pared.

Lavana se agacho mientras mis lágrimas aumentaban, con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad crees que podría quererte?- dio una risotada -El es mío, siempre lo fue-

Caty agacha la mirada pero no dice nada, solo escupe al suelo.

-Eso es lo que pienso de ti, eres una...-

Lavana abofeteo la cara de Caty y con un chasquido de dedos unos reclutas la arrastraron por el suelo llevándola por los pasillos de la planta nueve de ALTRU S.A. hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Bruno, Gelius se quedo boquiabierto tras ver el trato hacia Caty.

Bruno se posiciono en el suelo y con la mano levanto su rostro, está tenía la mejilla roja y estaba seria con una expresión de ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-Bien, Caty... ¿cuales son los planes de la unión ranger?-

Caty escupió, recibiendo una bofetada con gran fuerza de Bruno, Gelius se mordió el labio, pero no podía tirarlo todo a la basura, no ahora. La levanto de nuevo y la hizo mirarle de nuevo, limpió la saliva de su cara con la manga de la chaqueta y la observo con ira.

-No lo repetiré más ranger...- amenazó.

"Caty, por favor dilo, di que planean" pensaba Gelius observándola.

Caty sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

-Mátame, castígame, no diré nada, y además no hay peor castigo que lo que me ha hecho él- dice con ira mirándolo.

Gelius sintió como un puñal lo atravesaba con fuerza.

-Argh, llevaosla- Bruno se levanto y unos reclutas sacaron a Caty, quien se encontraba atada, miro a todos sin decir mucho y oculto el rostro, sintiendo una punzada al sentir la mirada preocupada de Gelius.

Solo la engañaba.

**~0~0~**

Se acerco a las celdas arrodillándose, Caty lo miro con odio y aparto su cara.

-Largo, no diré nada de mi misión-

-Cat... escucha-

-Metepatas, recuerdas?- le espeta con furia.

Gelius la mira con dolor. -No quiero perderte-

-Deja de fingir, yo... yo no te quiero volver a ver-

-Caty, de verdad te quiero-

-DÉJAME TRANQUILA, NO... NO PUEDO CREÉRTE SOLO BUSCABAS TRAICIONARME-

Se alejo de la puerta de la celda como pudo y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse mientras el frío del suelo la hacía temblar.

**Hasta aquí se acaba, bueno, tenía que hacer algo malo no?**

**Pero bueno.**

**Déjenme reviews! Un beso.**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, es que mi ordenador se estropeo y no pude actualizar, pero aquí me tenéis por fin estoy aqui con mis historias y el capítulo seis de este Icecastleshipping.**

**Espero que os guste mucho y que haya merecido la pena todo esto.**

* * *

**Sexta Fase: Arrepentimiento.**

Podría decirse que estaba en una situación sentimental desastrosa, se sentía pisoteada, utilizada, engañada, Gelius había jugado con ella y lo peor es que había caído como una tonta, siempre había pensado que él la quería aunque fuese en lo muy fondo de su corazón y era de verdad, que no era una ilusión, que la quería tanto como ella a él. Siempre había sido tan dulce con ella, tan romántico, tan increíble y tan sumamente perfecto, pero solo era un engaño, para que traicionase a la Unión Ranger, un peón en su plan, un estorbo, una clínex de usar y tirar.

Se refugio en sus piernas, no quería oír nada más que su corazón marchitándose lenta y dolorosamente.

-Cathy-

Su voz sonó suave, como si quisiera aplanar su situación, tratándola como antes, tan dulce, tan suave, tan nítido.

-Vete- rugió furiosa y con fiereza -No pienso decir nada-

-Cathy...-

El susurro de voz suave, sonó por toda su celda.

-¡ME ARREPIENTO, ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI, DE HABERTE DADO MI EXPERIENCIA, DE HABERTE CONOCIDO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Gelius sintió que alguien lo aprisionaba, que rompía su corazón como si de una frágil bola de cristal arrojada al suelo. Pero era normal, le había mentido, le había hecho daño, le había dicho la peor de las mentiras, que no la quería y había dejado que Lavana le dijese esas cosas horribles.

-Te quiero...-

Musito, pero Cathy lo oyó, eso la destrozo más.

-No lo haces, no me quieres, no me engañas- repitió furiosa, las lágrimas discurrieron por sus mejillas.

-Cathy...- musitó nuevamente con cariño y ternura -¡te quiero!-

-¡NO!- Los sollozos invadieron la celda y el pasillo, eso hizo a Gelius estremecerse, ni por muchas veces que lo dijese no podría conseguir que lo creyese. Normal.

Era normal, y eso lo destrozaba. Ella lloraba, el la quería en silencio y intentaba destapar los errores que había cometido.

Cathy enrrabietada no podía parar de llorar quería intentar parar, no quería mostrase débil. No quería ser la que se rindiese, no quería ser la que perdiese la batalla contra él, la persona a la que amaba...

-No se que decirte, yo lo siento tanto- Entró en la celda de Cathy y la abrazó suavemente. -Eres lo que me mantiene en pie-

Cathy cerro los ojos con fuerza -¡Mientes!

-¿Como puedo hacer que me quieras si no tengo para cuidarte? Si cada vez que me veas quisiera enamorarte...-

-No, cállate

-Si te soy sincero, yo te quiero-

-Mientes, no te creo-

-Me arrepiento, de todo, lo que hice, solo quería protegerte, por todos estos momentos, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, que no quieres creerme, mírame-

Gelius levanto su rostro, y la miro a los ojos.

-Dilo-

Cathy apretó los ojos con fuerza, quería creerlo y lo quería a pesar de todo.

-Eso no quiere decir nada-

-¡Te amo!, Cathy, ¡Te amo!-

-No, calla, porque quieres hacerme daño, ¿¡tan mal te lo hice pasar, tan mal como para herirme!?

-Cathy te amo, no quiero hacer nada que te dañe-

-VETE, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS MENTIRAS, VETE, NO DIRÉ NADA, NADA, NADA!-

Gelius recibió su rechazo como un valde de agua congelada por encima, se sintió triste, aparto su cara de cerca de Cathy.

-Te demostraré que siento esto de verdad...-

Dicho esto salió de la celda, la cerró y se fue en absoluto silencio, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los sollozos de Cathy al sentir la puerta de las celdas cerrarse se volvieron un desesperado llanto.

**~0~0~**

-¡Profesor Gobios!- Silvio grito de nuevo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Calla, Silvio, hacemos lo que podemos, debemos armar un plan para salvar a Cathy-

Ritmi se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, sabía que Cathy estaba en apuros, pero ahora solo pensaba en el chico de pelos azules, seguramente él los ayudaría, no podía creer que esa mirada que lanzaba a Cathy fuese mentira, salió de la sala de reuniones hastiada nadie notaría su ausencia. Nadie, todos pensaban en el plan.

Salió de la Unión, allí estaba Gelius.

-¡GELIUS!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Veo que no hay ni ciudadanos ni Rangers, todos están o en sus casas o en una reunión... ¿me equivoco?-

Pregunta con un hilo de tranquilidad en su voz.

-Sí, tienes razón- espeta la rubia fría.

-¿Tu también no?- pregunta con un poco de dolor en su voz. Ritmi lo percibió.

-No, yo he visto tus ojos, la mirabas con amor, confió en que no sea verdad que la has traicionado...-

-Y no lo he echo. Pero nos sorprendieron, no tuve elección que decir que era un plan, dormirla, si nos descubren así, la matarían de inmediato y a mi también. Solo quiero protegerla.

-Pero... ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

-En que si mantengo a Bruno Haz al tanto de que, ella hablara retrasaré todo, su muerte... hasta que lleguéis.

-Gelius...- susurra Ritmi, sus piernas flaquean, pero corre a abrazarlo. -Debes de estarlo pasando fatal- dice al pasar sus brazos por su cuerpo -Cathy debe de estar furiosa... pero... seguro que te entiende-

-No, me odia- su voz tiembla.

-No lo hace, solo esta cabreada-

-Ritmi...- la abraza con fuerza de vuelta -Sabía que podía pasar, lo sabía, y aun así... aun así la bese. Me enamoré, me enamoré... si algo le pasa yo...

-SHHH, no le pasará nada- calmo Ritmi -Los Rangers se ocuparan, y con tu ayuda... podemos-

Se separo con una sonrisa de él.

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-Sí, Gelius, trabajaras con los buenos, si quieres salvarla.

-Yo...- dio un pequeño paso atrás. -La quiero salvar, pero... los Rangers y yo... no-

-Oh, si, señor de las nieves- agarró su mano y tiro de él a dentro, con el gritando que le soltase.

-Cállate- espeta Ritmi -la vida de Cathy depende de ti, colabora-

Inflo sus mejillas, pero resoplo, asintió y dejo de oponerse, siguiendo a la joven operaria hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Es aquí-

-Buf, esto es nuevo-

-Animo, yo te acompaño-

Ambos cruzaron la puerta, todos estaban callados escuchando a Isaac, quien calló al ver a Gelius, todos lo miraron, asombrados de que Isaac estuviera callado, hasta que se giraron para ver a donde miraba. A Ritmi y Gelius.

Nadie dijo palabra, excepto Ritmi que dio un paso adelante.

-Él nos ayudará a encontrar a Cathy, sin trampas ni fallos, os lo aseguro Rangers, Presidenta Edna y profesor Gobios, él tiene una misión, proteger y amar a Cathy-

**Siento la tardanza. Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Bueno, solo quedan 4 capítulos para el final de este fic.**

**En el siguiente capítulo. _"Séptima Fase: Impensables"_**

**Os espero en el próximo capítulo, un besito.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLA! De nuevo me tenéis aquí con una historia de Pokémon y esta enternecedora pareja sobre este IceCastleShipping. Gelius/Ice x Kate/Hitomi.**

**Disfrútenlo, creo que este capitulo esta plagado de sentimiento de amor pero eso, tendríais que verlo vosotros.**

**Así que... Empecemos!**

* * *

**Séptima Fase: Preocupación Gelida**

Podría llorar y mostrar debilidad, pero así solo sería una victima más del Equipo Pocalux.

Se sentiría mejor si pudiera tenerle cerca, a pesar de su traición, a pesar de ser el motivo de su llanto, todo cambiaría, no sabía porque lo había echado de allí, prefería estar siendo engañada con "te quieros" a estar sola y sin saber que esta haciendo.

No podría soportar que estuviese con Lavana, le haría mucho daño. Más del que no podría soportar. La celda se abrió, esperanzada levanto la cabeza, pero... no era él, no era Gelius, era Silvano y Lavana.

Bajo la cabeza e inchó sus mejillas.

-Venga, levanta-

-No- le negó a la pelirosa, la joven Ranger.

-¿Cómo?- grita furiosa Lavana cogiéndola de una de las coletas, Caty no hablo mucho más, ni protesto, se comió el dolor y comenzó a sufrir en silencio, sin darle el gusto a ella de mostrar debilidad.

Recibió un pisotón en el estómago por ella, lanzando gotas de sangre al suelo, apretó los ojos con dolor y cuando abrió los ojos, Lavana estaba siendo agarrada por los reclutas, Silvano la cogió de las cuerdas y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia dios sabe donde.

Cerró los ojos y trago el dolor que estaba soportando, en silencio y arrastrada, se quedo dormida...

**~0~0~**

Gelius trago saliva, los Rangers estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de contarles. Al principio se sentía nervioso, pero luego al sentir a Ritmi tocarle el hombro se tranquilizo, esa chica había conseguido calmarle y que hiciese algo impensable, ¡Ayudar a los Ranger!

Resopló hondo, nadie emitía sonido.

-Déjame haber si entendí...- comienza el Profesor Gobios.

-A ver...- dice Gelius un poco hastiado.

-Caty y tú os conocisteis en el palacio helado y un pequeño Swinub hizo una pequeña tormenta helada dejándoos atrapados en una habitación, entonces os abrazásteis para daros calor y sobrevivir, entonces los reclutas os sacaron de allí y a partir de ahí empezasteis a quereros y enamoraros hasta que salisteis?-

-Correcto- dice Gelius con una pequeña sonrisa intentando parecer suave y orgulloso de su novia.

-Bien...- comenzó la Ranger de pelo verde -Y yo quiero saber, ¿porque la atrapaste y la llevaste a la base pocalux?-

-Para protegerla, si supieran que le pasaba información y que es mi novia, me matarían a mí y Lavana la mataría a ella, y no podría permitirlo-

-Pero es increíble...- musita una Estela sorprendida.

-Lo que quiere decir que Caty ahora esta en peligro-

-Bueno, no exactamente la necesitan para chantajearos, pero yo puedo deciros donde está y como debéis moveros y por donde hay guardias, necesito ver a Caty a salvo, es lo único que puedo desear- musita con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-NO ME LO CREO- Grita Silvio malhumorado.

Gelius mira sorprendido a Silvio, que grita con fuerza sus facciones muestran que está cabreado.

-Ella no está enamorada de ti, Caty odia a los malos, te odia! No me lo creo, no...-

-Silvio...- comienza Ritmi angustiada, pero de repente, una conexión quiere establecerse con la Unión, todos se giran al monitor, Gelius se aparta un poco, eso le da mala espina.

En la gran pantalla sale Bruno Haz el presidente de ALTRU.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si son los Top Ranger, Gobios y Edna, un placer verlos a todos, me parece que hablo en buen momento...

-BRUNO- Gruñe Silvio furioso hacia la pantalla.

-Bueno, queridos, solo quería daros un recado- chasquea los dedos y a su lado aparece una Caty arañada en la cara, Bruno la acerca a él, mientras que Caty gruñe e intenta alejarse.

-Tranquila querida, solo diles lo que hemos ensayado.

-Antes me matas-

-No me obligues...- frunce el ceño mirándola.

-Ella no colabora, ya pagará, lo que os venía a decir es que queremos las tres gemas por ella, creo que es un buen precio, su vida por tres joyas insignificantes, no crees?- Bruno utiliza la frialdad para asustarlos.

Agarra a Caty por la mejilla con fuerza, esta simplemente gruñe intentando resistirse.

-O si no... lo pagará caro...-

-No le hagáis caso!- chilla Caty furiosa.

-Oh, eso mismo digo yo- se sitúa Lavana ante la cámara acaparando el protagonismo -Tened cuidado, o la destruiré tan ágilmente que nadie podrá darse cuenta de que ella falta.

Amenazo furiosa.

Bruno sonrió -Lavana se encargará de ella- Lanzo a Caty a sus brazos mientras esta comenzaba a gritar, que la dejasen, todos los Rangers palidecieron ante tales amenazas...

-Bien, el intercambio será dentro de... anda dos días- dijo con sorna Bruno -Nos veremos en lo alto de la torre. Espero veros Rangers...-

La risa macabra se extendió por la sala mientras la comunicación se cortaba.

Gelius gruñó -No debéis caer en la trampa, yo os ayudaré desde dentro, ahora lo más importante es trazar un plan para que Caty no salga más herida, eso es lo que importa, y lo haremos sin entregarle nada a nadie-

Ritmi sonríe le gusta ese chico, le gusta como piensa en Caty y la fuerza que tiene y debe tener para aguantar estar lejos de su querida Caty, y lo preocupado que debe de estar.

-Yo lo apoyo- comienza Ritmi sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el brazo de Gelius.

-Yo igual, si hay que salvar a Caty...- Eustaquio se acerca a él y se sitúa detrás.

-La verdad es que la ciencia, la inteligencia y la fuerza de voluntad juntas son perfectas para urdir un plan y salvar a todos los que necesitemos, incluida a Caty- el profesor Gobios avanza.

-Yo creo que, sin duda, debemos trazar un plan para ir en rescate de Caty, así que me uno a ti, Gelius, nunca espere decirlo- admite Estela.

Linda refunfuña lo mal que le parece que hayan atrapado a Caty y que confía en los Rangers así que accede, poco después Marcus camina sonriendo y apoya el dato de Gelius.

Ariadna mira mal a Gelius pero asiente -Creo que mejor unirnos y planear algo con alguien que sabe de lo que habla, aunque no confío en ti, Azulito- Gelius odia el apodo, pero se calla, no quiere enfrentarse a él.

Alejandro sonríe lentamente -Creo que el amor que sientes, nos puede asegurar que de verdad quieres salvarla, así que... por que no, espero que no nos decepciones- Este voto de confianza inspira a Gelius a continuar, al parecer los Rangers son buenos... el no ha dicho eso, que quede constancia.

Julio, lo mira de arriba a abajo con superioridad, suspira -Bien, creo que es un buen plan- mira mal a Gelius y continua -Pero te vigilo chico-

Gelius suspira, no tiene la confianza de este Ranger estirado.

Helena, la mujer de cabello rosa claro, le recuerda a Lavana, pero esta sonrie con calidez -Bien, si estás dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros, confiaré- eso le hace sonreír parecen iguales de entrada, frías, pero Helena es mucho más amable con él que esa estirada y pija de Lavana.

Carlos asiente -Bien chico, acepto, es la primera vez que trabajo con un malo- ríe y eso a Gelius lo descoloca, lo observa parece un hombre despistado así que lo deja estar.

-Bueno, Caty me ha hablado de ti, así que... como que acepto- sonríe Verán dando un paso, Gelius lo recuerda, ese chico es al que le dijo que estaba enamorada de un tal "Elius", le sonríe parece hasta simpático.

-Bueno y yo, si Verán te apoya y Caty se enamoro de ti, será por algo- sonríe Brisa acercándose a él.

-Yo acepto, creo que es mejor unirnos que luchar separados- sonríe Helio.

-Completamente de acuerdo, la unión hace la fuerza, así que cuenta conmigo- responde Selena.

-Yo, también, salvare a mi mejor amiga, que conste en acta- responde guiñándole un ojo a Gelius, Primo se acerca despreocupado y sonríe a Silvio y Sete.

-Creo que... tienen razón- frota el hombro de Silvio -Lo siento, yo quiero a Cat aquí-

Silvio abre la boca incrédulo, ¿es que acaso es el único que no confía en ese tipo?

-Yo creo que si hay una posibilidad de salvar a Caty sin poner en peligro la operación Lucio, lo aceptaré- Sonríe Edna.

-Venga, Silvio, si colaboramos todos será mucho mejor.

Gruñe, no le gusta eso que acaban de decirle.

-Creo que te entiendo, acabo de llegar, soy el malo y bueno normal que no e aceptes, pero se trata de la seguridad de Caty, la amo, la amo la amo y no quiero que le pase nada, por eso, esta vez debemos trabajar juntos, para salvarla y traerla de nuevo aquí a la Unión, donde estará a salvo-

Las palabras que dice cautivan a las chicas presentes, Silvio protesta pero se acerca a él, le planta cara.

-Acepto, pero si a Caty le pasa algo, te mataré-

Todos están de acuerdo, ahora es cuestión de pensar un plan...

**Solo me quedan escasos capítulos, el ocho, el nueve y el diez. TRES TRES.**

**ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Así que disfrútenlo mucho y gracias por vuestros ánimos a está pareja! **

* * *

**Octava Fase: Miedo a Perderla**

Podría estar en apuros si tuviese miedo, pero le daba igual realmente lo que sucediese. Lavana arrastraba a la joven por los pasillos de la base, mientras que está solo se dejaba arrastrar, sin quejas, ni gritos ni nada, cada vez perdía más fuerzas y quizás ese era el motivo de su silencio. Los golpes, Gelius desaparecido... ¿A quién demonios engañaba? A ella misma, si tenía miedo, pero no por ella, a perder todo lo que había conseguido en ese mes, a Gelius. No quería que él jugase con ella, todo parecía tan real, ¿POR QUÉ NO ERA REAL AHORA? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué había echo para que el Karma, Dios, la luna, el sol, Arceus y las estrellas la castigasen así?

Ella era una buena chica, que había salvado a todos los pokémon una vez, destruía Gigaremos, miniremos y siempre había tratado bien a la gente, nunca había echo daño a nadie. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su castigo?

-Hemos llegado-

Las puertas se abrieron, Katy no hablo. Lavana la empujo a dentro y la obligo a ponerse en pie, Katy vio desde esa gran terraza el fragmento oscuro, más grande que había visto.

-Disfruta de la maldad... JIJIJIJIJI-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Katy con todas sus fuerzas intento salir de aquella habitación. Tenía miedo, miedo de no ser lo bastante fuerte como para salir, Bruno Haz se encontraba con ella, no le importaba, le daba igual su presencia, solo quería irse de allí.

-¿POR QUÉ?- Dijo en un grito estronador que resono por todo el Parque Altru y la torre.

**~0~0~**

Los Ranger más expertos como Sete, Brisa y Estela sobrevolaban el cielo, con sus Staraptors tratando de llegar con las joyas Ambarina, Carmesí y Índigo.

Los jefes Rangers y sus ayudantes, habían vuelto a Floresta, mientras los Rangers locales investigaban todo lo que pasaba en los lugares públicos y a la gente, mientras que Verán con ayuda de Eustaquio y una ranger de ojos azules les ayudaba a atrapar a los reclutas de rango inferior, mientras que Gelius y Silvio se adentraban en la base barriendo a todos los reclutas posibles.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Melody y a Isaac, luego desactivar esas barras raras de eléctricas-

-Lo sé Silvio, mira, para desactivarla lo haré yo, cuando estornude lánzate a atacar-

-Um...-

-Confía en mí Silvio-

-Bueno, solo por Katy, que te quede claro-

Gelius no dijo nada, solo avanzo hasta la gran muralla, ya habían cruzado el ascensor y ya habían librado una planta entera de reclutas patéticos, esto estaría chupado.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- pregunto con cierta superioridad al recluta mientras que este se quedo mirándolo.

-¡Comandante Gelius!-

-Déjame pasar, el jefe me envía-

-Claro, claro-

Abrió la muralla con facilidad solo con teclear cinco dígitos en la pared. Gelius tras ver como la muralla se abría estornudo.

-Alto ahí queridos Pocalux!- Silvio salto de su escondite pasando al interior, Gelius sonrió, el recluta fue barrido de enseguida, los Sheldons que traía eran débiles por lo que fue fácil vencerles, y como había pensado Gelius tenía razón, pan comido, había sido fácil encargarse de ellos.

Pasaron a dentro de ese laboratorio, Isaac se sorprendió al ver a Silvio y a Gelius juntos, Silvio se lanzó a dentro y comenzó a capturar a los pokémon que oponían resistencia, Gelius libero a Isaac y a Melody, los Rangers consiguieron llevarse de allí a los reclutas, con Melody, a la que llevarían a Portopolis.

Los científicos, abrieron las escaleras que estaban impidiendo su paso. Y Isaac acepto el acompañarlos para desactivar los programas.

Cada paso, que daban, más se acercaban, subieron al cuarto nivel, allí la energía del Ultraremo, llegaba, trazar amistad con los pokémon era díficil. Avanzaron por las escaleras, mientras Isaac explicaba que tipo de pokémon necesitaban para destruir las bolas que hacían que eses escudos impidiesen la llegada al cristal oscuro.

Caminaron a la próxima planta, el pokémon necesario era un Rydon, con u movimiento campo placaje que destruiría la bola amarilla, controlada por Silvano, Gelius explico lo cobarde pero leal que era Silvano por lo que, el decidió quedarse afuera sin que lo viese, prefería sorprender a Bruno en la torre antes de que se lo desvelase un patético recluta.

El Rydon fue capturado, cosa fácil, gracias a Gelius, Silvio e Isaac comenzaron con su plan. El pokémon que Silvano uso fue a Rypherior, dió un poco más de trabajo, pero al final Silvio conseiguió derrotarlo, tras la derrota, los nervios de Silvano aumentaron, así que salió corriendo. Isaac con su inteligencia, bloqueo la protección de la bola, así que tras usar el movimiento de campo la primera barrera fue desactivada, Silvio orgulloso de sí, salió para encontrarse con Gelius, los tres chicos, chocaron sus manos, ese trabajo en equipo era un buen trabajo.

Sonrió ansioso por continuar, subieron las escaleras. El segundo escudo era vigilado por Lavana, Gelius explicó que Lavana tendría un as en la manga, por lo que, sería difícil vencerla, también les capturo un vaporeon para que este destruyese la bola antes.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento. Pero está vez, Lavana, pareció esperárselo.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos- Dio un giro arrogante y sonrió. -Pensábais que os sería fácil-

-En realidad me esperaba que tú, pijallas, te fueses corriendo porque el maquillaje te iba mal- dijo con sorna Silvio.

-Já, já, já- ironizó la pelirrosa. -Creo que no sabes con quien te metes, aunque me venzas, y venzas a Gelius, aun quedará vencer a nuestro Presidente y aun mejor... a Caty-

-Espera ¿qué?- Se alertó y extraño Silvio.

-Lo que oyes, pero ahora manos a la obra- La pelirrosa, obligo a su Magmotar a atacar, Silvio comenzó la captura, tras unos minutos, el pokémon fue capturado, Lavana se fortó el pelo.

-¡Qué humillación! ¡Perder contra un enano! Argh, se me ha corrido el maquillaje, en fin. Iré a retocármelo, y saldré pitando de aquí, de todas formas morderéis el polvo Rangers-

Lavana salió más rápido imposible de allí, Isaac procedió a desbloquear el sistema de seguridad y tras hacerlo eliminaron la bola de electricidad, ya solo quedaba una capa, la azul, la de Gelius. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con Gelius sonriente.

-Felicidades, Silvio, has mejorado-

-Gracias, supongo- dijo sin prestar atención, Gelius le miró curioso y miró a Isaac en busca de una respuesta.

-Lavana ha dicho algo que le preocupa- resopló -Aunque si te soy sincero, a mi también me preocupa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el chico curioso.

-Dicen que tendremos que enfrentarnos a Caty-

Eso asustó a Gelius, apretó los puños. No quería perderla, había luchado mucho por estar aquí ahora. No permitiría que nada le tocase, no le haría daño, no la perdería de nuevo, la traería a la Unión sana y salva, juntos.

-Váyamos cuanto antes- miro las escaleras decidido, de nuevo el peliazul habló -Salvemos a Caty-

Dicho esto, Silvio asintió y todos se encaminaron al piso de Gelius, donde se ahorrarían un enfrentamiento.

Gelius habló de cual era la contraseña de su circuito para que Isaac solo la intoduciese y capturo al Jolteon que hacía falta para romper la bola. Caminaron un poco más y solo entraron el la sala. La última barrera fue destruida.

Salieron de la sala, solo quedaban dos pisos antes de llegar a junto Bruno.

-Correo de voz, correo de voz- el capturador de Silvio sonó.

-Aquí Silvio, repito, aquí Silvio, a solo dos plantas de Bruno con Isaac y Gelius-

-La última barrera a sido desactivada, buen trabajo, trataremos de acercarnos al cristal oscuro, por favor daros prisa, y encontrad a Caty- hablo Estela.

-Lo haremos- dijeron los tres chicos. Se miraron y asintieron.

Subieron al piso, un científico desmayado en el suelo y ocho gigarremos negros rotos, esto hizo que Gelius agilizará el paso, allí en ese lugar había una sombra y ya no estaba, no sabía que era, pero probablemente fuera el pokémon oscuridad de Darkrai.

-Vamos rápido-

El pelirrojo y el rubio asintieron y se dieron prisa al oír la petición del peliazul. Tras esto, subieron al último piso, para subir las escaleras a la azotea de ALTRU, había un obstáculo, un panel electrificado.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Isaac sonriendo, se acercó al ordenador y comenzó a teclear segundos después cuando el panel de electricidad fue cortado, una barra eléctrica corto su paso.

-Oh, no- dijo Silvio mirando a Isaac atrapado.

-Seguid, ya me sacaran... salvad a Almia y a Caty-

Gelius y Silvio se miraron y asintieron.

-Lo haremos- dijeron ambos.

Subieron con agilidad las escaleras. En la azotea, estaba el presidente Bruno Haz, Adulio y Silvano en el suelo. Sorprendidos se acercaron a ellos.

Bruno habló -Siento, que la oscuridad que me retenía, ha desaparecido...- comenzó Bruno. -pero, he echo cosas terribles... ahora que Darkrai y el cristal me dejan respirar... puedo deciros, que Caty... está ensombrecida por el poder oscuro del cristal...- dijo con debilidad, casi ni respiraba.

-¿QUÉ?-

-jue...jue...- rió Adulio con debilidad. -Caty absorbió todo el poder del cristal por voluntad propia... para ayudar al señor presidente Bruno Haz... a pesar del daño que le hizo él a ella...

-Salvadla...- comenzó Bruno de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

Los tres estaban ya desmayados, la fuerza oscura emitía fuertes vientos. Gelius levanto la vista para verla. Caty tenía un rostro serio y maligno, su sonrisa no era cálida era de una asesina.

-Bienvenidos seáis, seréis presentes de como acabo con Almia y domino el mundo entero!- una risa diabólica salió de su rostro, mientras que Darkrai bailaba a su alrededor.

Gelius apretó el labio, incluso después del daño que le había echo Bruno. Ella había sacrificado todo lo que era para liberarlo, si que era una Ranger fuerte.

-Darkrai... UTILIZA TODO TU PODER CONTRA AQUELLOS QUE OSEN INTENTAR DETENERME!

Silvio se puso delante de Gelius y disparo su capturador, Darkrai estaba tan furioso como Caty, Silvio movía el capturador con fuerza pero sin exito de trazar amistad.

-Es una pena que seáis unos ilusos...- Rió Caty. -lleva a ese pelirrojo al mundo de las tinieblas-

-Alto- una voz protectora se acercó a ellos. Era el profesor Gobios.

-_Día XXX del mes XX, Jo, estoy realmente emocionada, por fin he conseguido mi sueño y soy Top Ranger, a partir de ahora conseguiré cumplir mi objetivo. Continuaré y ayudaré a la gente, ¡defenderé Almia!_

Caty pusó un rostro extraño de duda, y enseguida se apretó la cabeza, pero la levanto.

-Recuerdos inútiles, ¿qué ha echo la gente por mí?, ¡Nada! ¡Darkrai llévales al mundo de la oscuridad!

El pokémon sombra, comenzó a crear un agujero oscuro tragando al profesor Gobios, que trataba de hablar con Caty, el mundo oscuro fue cerrado.

-¿Quién será el siguiente?-

Las joyas comenzaron a llevar energía al capturador de Silvio, quien de nuevo trataba de trabar amistad con Darkrai. El capturador del joven pelirrojo comenzó a reaccionar.

-¡Usa ese poder!- grito Brisa desde el cielo.

-¡Seguro que liberas a Caty!- apoyo Estela.

-¡Confiamos en ti!- acabo Sete.

Silvio de nuevo se lanzó a la captura de Darkrai, fue difícil pero al final, el pokémon comprendió los sentimientos de Silvio y desapareció. Devolviendo al profesor Gobios con ellos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, a pesar de que al rededor del cristal giraban las gemas Ambarina, carmesí y índigo, este seguía oscuro, Darkrai ya no estaba y Caty... seguía con una mirada oscura.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Gobios mosqueado, los Rangers que estaban en el cielo bajaron de refuerzos a la azotea.

Isaac apareció con Barlow y los Rangers locales al lado.

-Creo que mientras algo atormente el ser de Caty, el cristal seguirá oscuro...

**Hasta aquí he llegado hoy, se me ha echo largo. Y solo quedan dos capítulos. Bueno a lo que iba. Que no coinciden las bolas, las que sirven para destruir las barreras, amarilla, roja y azul, y los pokémon que las destruyen, lo sé, me lo he inventado, bueno. Gracias por leerme.**

**Dejad reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**El penultimo cápitulo de este fic, espero que os guste. Este IceCastleShipping llega a su fin, este es el capítulo final del fic en cierto modo ya que el último capítulo, el 10 Será un pequeño epílogo para contar brevemente lo que pasa después. :)**

**Allá empieza este capítulo. Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**Novena fase: Amor, superación. Te amo**

Gelius dio unos pasos hacia la chica que hace unos meses había cautivado su corazón, pero esta ni reacciono a él.

-Caty. Reacciona- dijo en un susurro mientras daba otro paso más.

Todos los Rangers y Gobios comprobaron al joven de cabello azul quien no podía evitar mirarla con cierto miedo.

-CÁLLATE-

Una honda de energía salió del cristal, haciendo caer a Gelius al suelo, Caty ensombreció el rostro.

-ERES QUIEN MENOS DEBERÍA HABLAR-

-Caty... yo...-

-TÚ, ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ VAS A DECIRME? ¿TE QUIERO?- Rió escandalosamente -NO ME LO TRAGO, ERES UN IDIOTA QUE VA JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA GENTE. CUANDO VA A VENIR LAVANA A LLEVARTE CON ELLA?

-NO VOY A IRME CON ESA- Grito Gelius con desespero.

-CLARO QUE LO HARAS, O ACASO YA LA HAS CAMBIADO?

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- Chillo en un intento de hacerle comprender.

-¿Y QUÉ ES ENTONCES?-

Gobios se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Gelius.

-Confía en el Caty...- pidió el profesor de la unión con aire de sabiduría.

-CALLATE TU VIEJALES!

El profesor Gobios se enfureció ante la falta de respeto -QUE SOY TU JEFE- Grito en un ataque de ira.

-QUE SE CALLE, NO QUIERA VOLVER CON DARKRAI-

El pokémon oscuro reapareció dando vueltas al rededor de Caty.

-¿CÓMO, SI LO HE CAPTURADO?- Grito Silvio al verlo de nuevo.

-Mientras que Caty siga furiosa y controlando el cristal, Darkrai seguirá sus ordenes- Informó Isaac con nerviosisimo.

-¡No puede ser!- chilló Layla. -¿Qué vamos ha hacer ahora?-

-No sé- empezó a dudar el antiguo jefe ranger de Caty

-¡Deberíamos ablandar su corazón!- chilló el profesor Gobios.

-Eso sería una buena idea, si le decimos, lo que pensamos de ella y le recordamos algo bueno que pasamos juntos seguro que le abren algo los ojos- dijo Estela orgullosa de la conclusión que había sacado luego de enterarse por Gobios.

-Bien, empiezo yo, por algo he sido uno de sus compañeros de trabajo en sus inicios como Ranger- Hilario dio un paso.

Caty alzó una ceja, y comenzó a reír -Menuda idiotez- comentó la chica de coletas altas.

-Caty, eres sensacional, cuando llegaste a Ventopolis supe que eras genial, hacías el trabajo sin rechistar y además aunque dormías mucho y era difícil levantarte porque me atacabas con cojines, siempre me has seguido el royo, sin duda eres la mejor ranger que conozco, no te dejes influenciar por esa cosa, eres buena e increíble, ¿recuerdas cuando repartíamos el Heraldo del Vento? ¡Qué bien nos lo pasábamos... Caty REGRESA!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Caty, sus piernas vacilaron un momento y en un susurro dijo su nombre "Hilario...".

Los Rangers sonrieron, lo estaban consiguiendo. Pero Caty levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Darkrai, BOLA SOMBRA-

El pokémon lanzó una gran bola sombra hacía Hilario quien esquivó el ataque por poco.

Mientras que Caty observaba con desdén a Hilario, Layla se acercó.

-Jo, Caty, eres como mi mejor amiga, me hizo mucha ilusión que llegaras a la base, y llore cuando te fuiste, te has convertido en mi ídolo, ¡ERES GENIAL! No dejes que tu gran corazón sucumba a semejante oscuridad, eres mejor que eso, aun recuerdo cuando te fui a buscar tu primer día, ay... CATY VUELVE CON NOSOTROS.

Las piernas de Caty volvieron a temblar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, "Layla..." musitó, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Barlow habló.

-Eres la mejor ranger que ha pasado por mi base, no lo dudes, te echo de menos por las bases, pero me encanta que nos hagas visita y nos ayudes. Quiero que vuelvas al mundo Caty, no eres mala, no puedes dejar que la oscuridad te coma, el rencor no es una opción buena, y tu siempre has sido sensata, se que harás lo correcto y que conseguirás librarte de la oscuridad, gracias por salvarme una vez, gracias por todo, REGRESA CONMIGO Y LOS DEMÁS, ÁNIMO CATY, SE QUE PUEDES!

Caty, levanto la mirada con frustración y en un quejido llamo a su jefe "Barlow..."

Rápidamente Estela se acercó a hablar -Siempre te he admirado, haces todo por todos, salvas a gente y siempre sonríes- resoplo -Incluso has dejado que toda esa oscuridad que te absorba para salvar a alguien que te ha echo daño, admirable, sin palabras, eres tonta...- rió levemente -Te admiro y siempre me has caído bien, ¿que quieres que te diga? Me pareces una de esas personas que aparecen cada mil años capaz a hacerlo todo por todos, eres una gran top ranger y una amiga genial, te has ganado mi respeto, de verdad, enhorabuena, así que, no me hagas quedar mal y ¡vuelve en ti!- chillo esto último.

Caty se retorció un poco y tembló -Estela...-

Sete avanzó con rapidez igual que Estela -Oye, aparte de guapa e irresistible, eres una ranger, intrépida, buena, considerada, amable, cumplidora de caprichos, leal, sincera, alegre e inocente. Eres una chica perfecta, y estoy orgulloso de tenerte en el equipo de los rangers. Caty, eres genial, te queremos de nuestro lado, queremos que vuelvas en ti, se que puedes, vence al cristal!-

-Sete...

La energía oscura empezó a emerger hacia el cielo, mientras que Caty se sujetaba como podía a la maquina increíble que traía y llamaba a los pokémon.

Estaba funcionando. Podían conseguirlo.

-Yo te admiro por todo el valor que tienes, soy un científico lo sé, soy quien ha echo esto y me arrepiento, yo... no sabía que hacer, lo siento, te pido perdón por todo, eres una de mis mejores amigas, en la escuela ranger, estaba un poco pillado por ti, eras guapa, lista y valiente, además de que desde un primer momento fuiste amable y no intentaste que te hiciese los deberes, me gustaba estar contigo y me sigue gustando, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí y por mi hermanita, gracias de todo corazón, Caty, espero que seas tan fuerte como siempre, se que podrás librar a Almia por ti sola, Caty, PUEDES LIBRARTE DE LA OSCURIDAD-

-Isaac...- expreso en un pequeño grito, mientras las lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas, la oscuridad seguía subiendo, dejando ver al cristal oscuro algo transparente.

-Como ya sabes eres mi mejor amiga chica, te admiro y como top Rangers debemos continuar con nuestras misiones en parejita y contarnos nuestras cosas de paso que salvamos a toda la gente que podamos, quiero que vuelvas conmigo y volvamos a hacernos las locas, me apetece recuperar nuestra amistad y que Almia vuelva a la paz, me apetece que seas libre, te mereces ser feliz y ser como tu quieres, no quieres estar en nuestra contra te conozco, se que puedes librarte de eso y lo harás, ANIMO CAT!-

-Brisa...- chilló mientras se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Va, voy yo- Silvio se acercó un poco, suspiró hondo -Te amo, Cat, se que te gusta Gelius y no tengo oportunidades contigo, pero quería decírtelo, quiero que seas feliz, eres mi mejor amiga, eres guapa, sincera, amable, preciosa, dios, eres perfecta, no se que decirte más, eres tan importante para mí, hemos pasado tantas cosas, ME NIEGO A PERDERTE AHORA, VUELVE EN TI, VUELVE A SER LA MISMA RISUEÑA Y PRECIOSA CATY, VUELVE A SER MI MEJOR AMIGA, VUELVE A SER MI RIVAL, TE NECESITAMOS, TODOS!

-Silvio...- las lágrimas caían, se tapo los ojos, le ardía el cuerpo. El cristal era medio transparente y medio oscuro. -Darkrai, Bola sombra...- dijo en un susurro.

Aunque estuviesen consiguiendo calmarla, la oscuridad aun la dominaba, solo quedaban dos, el profesor Gobios y Gelius quien la miraba fijamente sin poder articular palabra.

-Ejem...- Gobios tosió -Eres una Ranger excelente, y a pesar de que te has pasado conmigo, ejem... te la paso, porque se que no eres así, estas bajo el dominio de un cristal, se que nuestra Caty es dulce y amable, nunca es irrespetuosa, es fuerte y valiente, leal, así que se que nuestra Caty puede hacerlo, puede librarse de ese poder, lo sé, te animo a hacerlo y a demostrarnos de nuevo que puedes hacer lo que te propongas, demuéstranoslo-

-Es tu turno- musitó Silvio al ver como Caty gritaba de dolor, mientras que unas décimas de cristal eran oscuras.

Gelius suspiro.

-No voy a decirte que te quiero-

Los ojos de Caty se abrieron, y los de todos también, el cristal empezó a recuperar un tono oscuro, mientras las manos de Caty quienes antes estaban estiradas en su cara se bajaban de golpe para convertirse en puños con ganas de ser lanzados.

-Voy a ser original-

Caty frunció el ceño sin entenderlo.

-Te prometo un siempre, de esos que sí se cumplen, te prometo que estaré a tu lado, que nunca me separaré de ti, que seré bueno, que volveré a ti, que te amaré y respetaré, trataré de salvarte y protegerte siempre, pero, quizás, algunas veces, sea al revés. Te quiero proteger, por eso te dije que te mentí, si decía que te amaba y que no era un plan secreto, nos hubieran matado, no quería verte morir, no quería, quería que vivieses hasta hacerte una viejecita, y yo poder cuidarte aunque fuese más viejo yo, quería demostrar que un malo podía darlo todo por alguien bueno. Quería tener fotos tuyas, abrazarte por la espalda, no tener que ocultar que te quería. Quería ir a verte a tu trabajo y pedir por ti unas vacacioncillas para poder pasarlas contigo. Quería alejar a todos esos hombres que intentaban coquetear contigo, quería demostrarte que eras perfecta, pero no te quiero, no eso se quedaría corto, te amo con todo mi corazón. Amo todos los detalles que me das. Amo tus coletas, tu rostro jovial, tu cuerpo, tus caricias, dormir abrazados, te amo, te amo a ti y solo a ti, no amaría a otra nunca, se que cometo errores, no soy tan perfecto como tú, pero lo intento, intentaré a partir de ahora, ser mejor persona. Quiero casarme en un futuro contigo, quiero estar contigo, tener hijos, ganarme bien la vida, dejar de ser tu enemigo o tu secreto. Amaría estar siempre contigo, por eso te prometo un siempre, porque mi generación, la del 88, todo puede arreglarse, hablo como un viejo pero tengo mis 25 ya, y se que eres aun una jovencita y que puedes encontrar a más chicos, que puede que no sea el último, pero ahora estas loca por mí tanto como yo lo estoy por ti, te deseo y me deseas, y si por algún casual dejas de desearme y de enloquecer por mí, te haré desearme, conseguiré que me quieras y enloquecerte, lo haré, te lo prometo, haré que me quieras, te enamoraré cada día, no permitiré que nadie te separé de mi, te amo Caty... perdoname por haberte echo daño, yo... lo siento...

La energía oscura desapareció en el cielo, Darkrai comenzó a bailar al son de las gemas al rededor del cristal oscuro, Caty se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, mientras Gelius abrazaba de vuelta a Caty.

-Te amo, Caty-

Caty quien lloraba de la felicidad, acercó con suavidad sus labios a los del peliazul, quien los recibió encantado, Almia estaba a salvo, y por fin. En paz.

Con un final feliz y una declaración de amor.

-Eso ha sido cursi...- musitó Estela a Sete, este solo se rió.

-Admítelo, tu querrías una así-

Estela gruño -Cállate-

Y todos rieron de alegria, mientras Gelius y Caty seguían besándose.

**Ha llegado el fin de este fic, el epilogo lo subo en nada :) Espero que os gusten, tendrá poco, es solo una breve explicación, bueno, dejenme reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo**

Han pasado dos años desde el accidente de la Torre Altru, Caty sigue siendo la misma chica, soñadora, fiel a los Rangers y super enamorada de Gelius, y viven juntos.

El despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Caty se levantó y se puso su uniforme, tirado en la cama, estaba él, su prometido y estúpido novio, Gelius, durmiendo como nunca.

-¡Despierta!- le grito al oído.

Gelius se estremeció al grito.

-Ay, pero que haces? Se mas suave quieres-

-Calla y vístete, llegaremos tarde a la unión-

-Odio ser Ranger-

-Bueno, es tu cuenta pendiente con la sociedad-

Gelius refunfuño y recibió un suave beso en los labios.

-Te queda genial el uniforme, ya lo sabes-

-Ya, estoy guapo con cualquier cosa Metepatas-

-Cuando seas Top Ranger hablamos- se burlo Caty.

-Ah, sí...- Gelius le lanzó una almohada a Caty, quien le lanzó otra, Gelius tiro a Caty en la cama haciendoles cosquillas.

-Debes irte, debes irte, tienes un gran camino hacía Floresta- rió Caty en un intento de librarse de él.

-Oh dios, Inverna me mata, debo irme, Caty noob-

-Cállate- se quejó Caty aun tirada en la cama de aquel ataque de cosquillas.

-Te llamo cuando llegue-

Gelius sonrió con ternura.

-Mucha suerte con las misiones, te amo...- musito con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo mismo te digo, Caty, te amo más que a nadie-

Caty se asomó por la ventana y vio como Gelius salía volando en un Staraptor y como su pokémon acompañante Snoover lo seguía Pachirisu se posicionó en su hombro y Caty lo miro.

-Me tiene loca... en serio...- sonrió y emprendió rumbo a la unión.

Puede que no se imaginase que Gelius se hiciese Ranger y que consiguiese recuperar a su pokémon, y menos que terminarían prometidos y viviendo juntos. Pero es que la vida da muchas vueltas.

No es un camino de rosas, pero si es un camino lleno de cosas buenas y malas que superan juntos.

Caty es la chica más feliz del mundo.

Brisa y Verán son pareja, Silvio y Ritmi han encontrado algo más en común y han terminado saliendo, Linda se ha resignado y ha aceptado a salir con Marcus que al final no ha sido tan mal partido.

Layla y Hilario se han prometido hace poco, Sete ha dejado su don juanería para estar más con Estela.

Si es que el amor ha florecido en todas partes. Y ella es feliz de que todos hayan encontrado a alguien. Es suamamente feliz.


End file.
